Perfect Two
by coderawrz
Summary: Gale! Levy keeps falling asleep so Gajeel takes Levy home, but Levy wakes up she finds herself at Gajeels place! What seemed like an ordinary night, turns into a ,musical dream come true for both of them. INCLUDES: happy ever after ending, a song, and dont forget love! One-shot. Plz read, review and rate! Enjoy my writing :


"Aye, yo shrimp. Get your head up, its almost 9!"

Levy opened her eyes, shit did she fall asleep again! This was the second time. She looked down on her "pillow", a small puddle of droll was in the place of where her head was. Great, droll, serious levy!

"Levy? You, you there shorty?"

Levy darted her head to right, Gajeel lifting his dark, thick eyebrow and crossing his huge arms across his ripped chest. Hot damn, he's ripped. She shook her head, da fuck? Did I just say that?

"Uh, yeah hey Gajeel. Watcha say? I, uh, wasn't listening"

Gajeel pulled the solid script mage to her feet, almost tossing her off the table she was sitting at.

"I said, the guild is about to close for the night, we gotta get home."

He said with a gentle gaze. How odd, Gajeel had a softer face on. Wonder if he's high…

"Oh, uh. Okay! Uh…yeah."

They both walked out of the Fairy Tail guild hall and headed for home. Levy walked just behind Gajeel, staring into the space. Even though I can't see much, I'm pretty sure he's swaying side to side. How girly of him… POFF!

"Huh? Wha? HEY! Shrimp get a hold of yourself!"

Levy opened her eyes, seeing only a black fabric. After a few moments of trying to figure out what just happened, she bolted up right. Red consumed her face, she fell asleep while walking and fell on top of Gajeel!

"Tch. What the hell shorty! You blind er somethin?"

"No, I jus. Uh. Fell aslee-"

"You fell asleep? Gihehehheh"

Gajeel burst out laughing, probably scaring off the birds in the surrounding trees. Levy just stood there, still a little dazed.

"Hehehe, you fells asleep while walking. That's a first. C'mere."

Gajeel walked towards Levy, only a few steps away and picked her up. Levy was surprised but restrained herself from kicking his head.

"Oh uh, thanks Gajeel. But uh. What are you doing, exactly?"

Gajeel laughed again, gihihi, so kawaii! Wait, serious levy? KAWAII?! Her face grew more red, she was with the guy of her dreams n wonder she thought all those things. But hot damn, he's so manly, kind, shy, and the laugh is jus-

"Yo shrimp, stop falling asleep!"

Levy lifted her head. Again Levy, AGAIN?!

"Oops! Sorry, I, uh, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Yeah why is that?"

"Well, I was teaching a boy in the next town over and it took all night to just teach him about using magic properly. He's a solid script mage like me, but he kept writing fire over and over. Almost brunt down the park we went too."

"Well shouldn't the guys parents buy a teacher er something? I mean, we ain't no handy people guild." Gajeel said, a little annoyed.

"Well, (giggle), I owed the family for letting me stay at their house on another job and I promised them I'd teach their son a little bit on magic, so."

It was silent for a few moments, then Gajeel spoke, looking away from the bluenette.

"Well…y-your so smart. You could've taught him solid script and read two books in the time he wasted. He's lucky he got a teacher like you."

Levy was shocked, Gajeel never said anything like that to her before. Sure they spent a lot of time together, but he never COMPLEMENTED her! Blush fell on both of their faces. He's so sweet, gentle, thoughtful…

"Oi, Levy. You fell asleep again."

Gajeel looked at the short, petite girl that had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Your so damn cute."

He closed his eyes, and kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

Levy opened her eyes and tried to focus her eyes. A grey ceiling, not her ceiling. She opened her big, brown eyes wide and scrambled up. She looked side to side. Not much furniture, a table, two chairs, kitchen, bed, closet, bathroom. It was a small apartment, but had a cozy feeling to it. She looked down and rubbed her hands along the sheets on the grey bed. Looking to her left she saw Lily, sleeping, purring softly. Levy giggled. She was in Gajeel's house. Lily had stayed home, he had caught a cold so Levy took off her small jacket and put it over the sleeping flying cat.

"He's been sick all day, kinda felt bad leavin him today."

Gajeel made his way from the bathroom, smelling of iron, but a hint of mint.

"Its okay, Lily is strong. If anyone came to steal anything, he would kick their asses!"

Both of them laughed, almost awaking Lily.

"Yeah…oh uh sorry you have to come over to my place. I didn't to wake you up again so I just went home."

Levy smiled back, "Hey, its cool man. Thanks for not leaving me on the streets."

Gajeel smiled back, "Gihi, like I would leave you out there, you might get in serious trouble and I'll have ta save your ass."

Levy pouted, a little annoyed, but she knew he was kidding around. And punched him lightly.

Gajeel punched her back, a little too hard and pushed her off the bed, landing on the ground with a thump. Levy laughed it off and put her hand onto the floor. Bumt.

"Huh?"

Gajeel looked over side, trying to see if Levy was alright. "Oh, that's my guitar. Did it hurt ya?"

Levy shook her head and grabbed the guitar and strummed a little tune.

Gajeel stared at her, a little surprised. "You can play guitar?"

Levy giggled, "Yep! When I was little, I already read all the books in my room and my dad had given me a guitar so I decided to learn how to play it, though, I only know how to play one song."

Gajeel pulled her up, "Well, play me a song!"

Levy smiled, "You may not know that song though. So, I'll sing a bit too."

Gajeel smiled back and stared at the little shrimp as she played.

"~You be the peanut butter to jelly, you can be the butterflies I feel in my belly! You can be the captain and I can-"

"Be the first mate."

Levy stopped strumming, staring at the iron dragon slayer, amazed that he knew the song, and the lyrics!

"Wait, you know this song!"

"Yeah uh….believe it or not. It's one of my favorites…"

Levy was grinning, she was so happy!

"The guy of my dreams is sweet, kind, gentle, manly, shy, strong, plays guitar AND KNOWS THE SONG PERFECT TWO?! Hot damn-'"

Levy stopped talking and stared right at Gajeel, who was bright red and starting to smile.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

Gajeel came closer, they were forehead to forehead. "You just did shrimp" And leaned in for a kiss.

Levy slowly closed her eyes, and put her arms around his huge neck. Digging into each others lips, and starting to get closer and closer.

They broke the kiss at the same time and smiled, staring into his crimson eyes and her hazel ones. Gajeel took up the guitar and started to strum the melody.

"You know, I'm really sorry for….that night… and I hope you can forgive me. Ever since we got back from the island, we've been spending a lot of time together and…. Levy McGarden, I love you."

Levy stared into his eyes, "I love you too, Gajeel Redfox."

Gajeel laughed his signature gihihi. "Lets sing it together."

"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly."

"You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly!"

"You can be the captain and I can be your first mate."

"You can be the chills that I feel on the first date."

"You can be the hero and I can be your side kick."

"You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split."

"You can be the rain from the clouds when its stormin."

"Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning."

"Don't know if I could ever be,"

"With out you because boy you complete me."

"And in time I know that we'll both see."

"That we're all that we need!"

"Cuz you're the apple to my pie."

"You're the straw to my berry."

"You're the smoke to my high!"

Levy stopped singing. Gajeel stopped strumming, confused. Levy leaned in and kissed him ever so lightly.

"And you're the one I wanna marry."

Both of them leaned in for a kiss, both of them knew. They were the perfect two.


End file.
